


Lips

by ThatDestielShipper



Series: Little Destiel Things [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accepting, Coming Out, Destiel - Freeform, Established, First Time, Fluff, Homophobia, Kissing, London, M/M, Technically an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDestielShipper/pseuds/ThatDestielShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean have finally admitted their love for each other, and consummated their romance. <br/>But for Dean there's a difference between sex in the privacy of their motel, and holding hands in the street. <br/>Cas tries to show him that being gay is completely fine, with the help of 2 nosey Brits... (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zoe (:](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zoe+%28%3A).



Lips

Cas and Dean walked hand and hand, down the dark street, there was no one around and the final traces of whiskey were fading from the back of Dean throat. To celebrate the consummation of their relationship Dean had decided to treat himself and Cas to a few drink at the local bar.   
Sam had put Dean and Cas in charge or researching the effects of voodoo on children, Cas had decided to be all deep and meaningful, and they'd ended up abandoning the research and talking about emotions and feelings and other alike things. Before the conversation they'd been in a state of sort-of-togetherness, but they hadn't made anything official, because they just weren't sure if it was he right thing to do. The conversation had let to sex, and then in a lust filled sleepy embrace, they'd decided that a relationship seemed right.   
As they'd left the bar Cas had slipped a hand into Deans, Dean smiled sheepishly and left it there, which led them to the dark street they were currently walking. Occasionally, Dean would look at Cas, smile and then start swinging their arms singing a carnival tune and jumping along until he got out of breath.   
As they rounded a corner, hands locked between them, Dean still breathless from jumping, the pair noticed a group of rowdy teenagers on the other side of the road. Dean sucked in a breath and dropped Cas' hand, and then continued walking a little bit faster as if he'd suddenly remembered he was late for something. Confusedly Cas hurried to catch up,  
"Why are you walking so fast Dean?" He asked,  
"I'm not, it's... cold. I want to get back to the motel, Sam will be pissed that we didn't do any research and we didn't make the bed after we were finished." Dean kept his pace, shoving his hands in his pocket, subconsciously he flicked a look at the group behind them before ploughing on,  
"Dean, do you feel threatened by the group of teenagers?" He probed further, not believing the hunters excuse,  
"No, I could kill them all if I wanted to. I just want to get back." He said bluntly,  
"We could still walk together fast whilst holding hands. I don't understand why you needed to let go if you just want to get home faster." Cas asked still confused.  
"I walk faster when I'm walking... unattached." Dean said quickly,  
"That's not true, Dean I probably walk faster than you, so therefore technically if I were to hold your hand and walk fast you would walk to same speed as me, which is in fact faster than yours." Cas cocked his head, he just knew that Dean was telling the truth, it wasn't even his angel-ness that told him, maybe it was just the fact he'd known Dean for 3 years and he understood him better than most, excluding maybe Sam, but that was still debatable.   
"YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND CAS!" Dean stopped abruptly. "You wouldn't understand, okay?" He repeated, in a quieter voice. Cas looked taken aback,  
"I assure you, my intellect is rather large, it can capacitate a large amount of information. Tell me what is wrong." Dean sighed,  
"This kinda the problem. You think that you will understand, but you won't. You think you're clever enough to understand everything but you only understand what is set in stone, you hardly ever get what happens socially. I doubt you'd understand what the problem is right now."   
"So you're putting the problem down to the fact I haven't had much time to socialise? I hardly think that is fair, I may not have spent the past hundred millennia on earth amongst humans, but I spent much of it observing. I understand more than you'd think." Cas argued, a little offended at the fact Dean deemed him socially inept. Dean rubbed the back of his head looking uneasy.   
"I'm sorry okay, it's just, I've never done.. this before," Cas' brow furrowed, "all this guy shit. It's always been women, and even then I've only really had two serious girlfriends, the rest were just a quick fuck. Cassie ran a mile when I told her about the monsters, and Lisa... I just don't wanna talk about. And now there's this, us, whatever. I've never done it before. Walking down the street holding hands with you. It's not that I don't want to. Fuck, I want to weld our hands together. But people, all these people that could be watching, staring, judging us. People can be rude and judgemental, especially to people who aren't straight." Cas slipped his hand into Dean's again, Dean didn't pull away, but he didn't hold the angels hand back, he let it hang loose, "When I saw those kids, I just... I remembered every time I'd ever beaten the crap out of a kid in high school because he was queer, I mean I wasn't a homophobe exactly, but I'd been brought up to expect every guy to be macho and manly, and I'd come across a kid who'd use hand gestures or like taking it... in the butt, and to me that wasn't manly, so I did what my dad would've done and taught him a lesson." He looked down at his feet.   
"So the problem is... You think that because we are two men, and not a man and a woman those kids will treat us like you treated people like us when you were young?" Cas asked. Dean closed his eyes and nodded.   
Cas squeezed Deans hand, making him open his eyes, the angels eyes seemed to smile, though the rest of his face was still as pensive as before. "I want to show you something." He said, leaning in close, Dean closed his eyes, expecting Cas' lips to meet his, instead Cas pressed two fingers to Deans forehead and teleported them to a dark back alley, in the middle of the day, as opposed to the bare hours of the morning as it had been.  
The air smelt of overflowing bins and stagnant urine, the sound of busy streets and crowds floated to them from the mouth of the alley. Cas had Dean up against the wall, making sure he didn't fall over, as he often did when Cas moved him like this.   
When Dean was steady on his feet, Cas stepped back, and took his hand again, looser this time as if he was waiting for Dean to hold it back, Dean look down at their hands and then back up as Cas face, he leant in and kissed him on the cheek before slipping his hand away,  
"Not in front of big groups of people... Not yet." He said in a low voice, Cas smirked sadly,  
"Fine, but I still want to show you something." He said, he turned an started walking to toward the road at the mouth of the alley. Dean, curious as to what Cas wanted to show him, followed speeding up a little so they were walking together. As the walked Dean looked around at all the buildings and road signs, none of them seemed familiar, nor did they look American. He cleared his throat,  
"Cas, where are we?" He asked, knowing almost for sure they weren't in the US anymore,   
"London," Cas replied, his brow furrowing as he turned another corner and stopped, half way down the street there was a crowd of people, Dean estimated that there was well over 500, "We're here for that." He said nodding toward the people. Dean gulped, a little intimidated by the sheer amount of people,  
"Why? What is that?" He asked. Cas started walking again,  
"Last week a couple were on a date in the pub on that corner where everyone is standing,"   
"So?" Dean said, keeping in step,   
"The couple were two men. As you'd expect of a couple, they kissed, and then were thrown out by the bartender for it." Cas continued,  
"That sucks for them, but why are we here?" Dean asked, eyeing the crowd as they stopped a few meters away from crowd.  
"You're so impatient, I'm getting to it." Cas smiled and rolled his eyes at the hunter, "As you'd expect, that upset a lot of people, mostly... gay people, some straight people, so in protest they've all assembled here, as a massive, as you'd say, 'screw you' to the pub owners."   
"And..." Dean commented trying to hurry the angel up, Cas looked Dean in the eye as if to say, 'shut up'.  
"The protest they're planning on doing is kissing someone of the same gender outside the pub, all at the same time. And we're going to join in." Cas finished, dean started at him baffled.  
"So I tell you I'm not comfortable holding hands with you in a dark street, and you try and solve that by bringing me to a bright wide open street with hundreds of people, to kiss?" He asked. Cas stepped close to Dean,   
"Some of the people here today are straight, this isn't about being gay, or straight or out and proud or anything you're scared of, it's about trying to make sure people don't grow up being scared of loving who they want to love. If you do this, you don't have to do it as us two, being gay, you can do it as 2 straight guys fighting homophobes like your dad might have been." Cas told him, brushing the back of Dean's hand with his callus fingertips.   
"What's it supposed to prove, except that you're a soppy idiot?" Dean asked, turning his hand over, so Cas' fingertips could ghost across his palm.  
"If you can do this, in front of hundreds of strange people, you can do it anywhere, for one. And for another thing, you might be able to see just how accepting people are now, its not as bad as it used to be."  
Dean closed his eyes tight, and then slid his hand into Cas', interrupting the pattern he was tracing across Deans palm.   
"I'll do it." He said squeezing Cas' hand and opening his eyes, he smiled nervously.   
A tall man pulled away from the edge of the crowd, he'd been standing with a group of people a few meters away from where Cas and Dean had stopped. He had ash-blonde hair pulled back into a tiny ponytail, and eyes almost as blue as Cas', he wore all black, apart from a large purple belt. He put out his hand to Dean,  
"Sorry, I know it's rude of me, but I couldn't help eavesdrop. I'm James, by the way." Dean shook his hand uncertainly, James offered his hand to Cas, who also shook it uncertainly. "So," he turned back to Dean, "you just come out?" Dean looked confused,  
"Uh, not exactly." James frowned,   
"So what's with the unsure mess you sounded a minute ago?" He asked. Dean frowned, getting agitated by the mans unapologetic nosey-ness,  
"Not that it's really any of your business, asshole, but I just started seeing Cas, and he's the first guy I've ever been with, so I am crapping myself because if my dad were still alive he'd probably try and beat the... gay right outta me." Cas squeezed Deans hand a little tighter. James held up his hands, as another guy pulled away from the same group he'd come from, as he came to a halt his arm went around James' waist,  
"James, you literally left us about a minute ago, and it already sounds like you've pissed this guy off, what did you say?" He was around the same height as James and was almost the exact opposite in looks, he had dark hair, almost as dark eyes, he wore a white shirt with cream trousers and white canvas shoes,   
"He's poking his nose in where its not needed, that's what he's doing." Dean told the newcomer, trying not to shout. Cas tucked his finger in between their interlocked hands and began stroking Dean's palm, trying to quietly soothe him, and indicate that he should calm down. James leant back to whisper in the mans ear, when he pulled away, the man smiled and slipped his arm from James' waist,   
"I'm Will," he said offering his hand to Dean and Cas,   
"What is it with English people and shaking hands?" Dean muttered under his breath as he shook Will's hand. Will beamed at the pair,  
"James tells me you've just realised you like guys, and your dads a massive homophobe. How quaint." He added sarcastically,  
"My dad /was/ a massive homophobe, he died a few years ago, you sarcastic little dick." Will looked at Cas smirking,   
"Your one would get along so well with mine," he gestured to Dean and James, Cas' brow furrowed a little, "they're both pretty hot headed." He explained,   
"Hey, asshole, I'm not hot headed." Dean interjected, James rolled his eyes as if he'd heard Will say it a hundred times. Will ignored Dean,   
"Shall we start again?" He said turning back to Dean, "Hi, my name is Will, I am with James here, and I have been for about 2 years, when I came out to my parents 3 years ago, as bisexual, they kicked me out, and I haven't spoken to them since, apart from one phone call, when my mother told me she could get me help in her local church, and I heard my dad in the background shouting if he saw me again he'd beat the queer right out of me. I know at least a little how you feel, so try not to act like a complete spaz when you tell me about your little gay story." Dean swallowed and looked unsure, and felt a little bad that he'd snapped at Will and called him a dick,  
"Uh, I'm Dean, me and Cas got.. together last night properly. My mom died when I was about 6, my dad raised me and my little brother. When I was in high school his response to any guy who was too feminine was to beat the crap outta him, so that's exactly what I did to. He died back in 06 in a car accident. I met Cas 3 years later, almost to date, he helped me rough a lot of crap over the past few years, and if my dad were here now and he knew me and him were together now he'd probably beat the crap outta Cas and then out of me too,"   
"I'd like to see him try," Cas muttered, him and Dean laughed quietly,  
"Last night, my brother set us on some work, because we all work together, and me and Cas got talking about feelings, and stuff we'd talked about before, and one thing led to another, and before we knew it it was 1am and Cas had just lost his butt-virginity." Cas looked disgruntled, Dean grinned at him, squeezing his hand again. "Before last night neither of us had been... with a guy, so yeah... That's our 'little gay story.'" Will smiled,  
"See, wasn't so hard to be nice, and at least you can joke about anal." He laughed, and then checked his watched, "It's almost 11, I'm assuming you know why we're all here." Dean and Cas nodded, "Good, were all starting at 11. See you both on the other side," he laughed, and then tugged James away, James winked at the pair and rejoined his group of friends.   
Dean turned to Cas,   
"Are all English people nosey and confusing, and really polite?" He asked with a smirk, Cas took Dean other hand and stepped a little closer,   
"Maybe they were both looking for a reason to talk to such a good looking guy." Dean smirked,   
"Oh, Cassie baby, are you flirting with me?" He asked, his voice slipping a pitch lower,   
"Maybe a little tiny bit." Cas murmured, his eyes suddenly fixed on Deans lips. Dean smirked, as, way of in the distance, a loud bell tolled, all around the pair couples came together, there wasn't much too romantic about the way everyone initiated, but all kisses looked sincere.   
Dean looked Cas in the eye, slipping his hand round the back of the angels head, entangling his fingers in his dark hair, he slowly pulled him closer, his eyes drifting shut as their lips met.   
Dean had kissed many women, he'd began to see it as a sort of speciality of his, and he enjoyed the softness of a woman's lips, the shape, the warmth of her tongue as they entangled. Kissing Cas was different, his lips were dry, cracked, like he'd been licking them repeatedly on a cold day, the shape was unfamiliar, strangely rounded, his tongue inexperienced so it was tentative in its movement. But in that instance Dean would've taken no other kiss. To him Cas' lips were perfect, they matched Dean's, his saliva making them feel full against his own, when he breathed in a little through his mouth, Cas tasted of whiskey and the smell of pine trees. Dean slowly brought his other hand and rested it on his angels cheek, Cas' hands pulled gently on Deans hips, gripping a little tighter than he should, occasionally trailing his fingers up and down Dean's back and ribs.   
Dean slid his hand down Cas' arm, gently prying the angels fingers from his waist, and intertwined their fingers. With his thumb he rubbed circles into Cas' palm, much like he'd done to Dean before. With his other hand he angled the angels head gently, so he could press deeper, as though he were intoxicated by the taste of pine and whiskey. Cas drew his hand up and cupped just under Dean's jaw, caressing his lower cheek, trailing his thumb over the day-old stubble.   
Around the couple, the quiet murmur of conversation had broken out, obviously their time was up. Dean broke slowly away from Cas, a small line of saliva stretched between them and broke after a second or two, they caught each others eyes and smiled, a quiet laugh escaped them both. Dean looked down at their still-interlocked fingers, slowly, treating Cas as though he were some kind of fairy tale princess, he brought the angels hands to his lips and kissed the tip of each battle-calloused finger and folding them back into place with a gentle brush of his other hand.   
"Bit gay," a voice came from the edge of the crowd, James slipped toward them, Will in tow, "Jesus, why would you kiss another guy here?" He was smirking. Dean looked at him wishing very much he could pull his gun,   
"You are really fricking lucky there are so many people here, asshole." He said, his smile dripping with venom. Will slapped his boyfriend on the stomach,   
"Idiot, don't make it harder for him, I know you had it easy, but they were having a moment you arrogant shitbag." James held his hands up in surrender,   
"Sorry Dean, I couldn't help myself," he held out his hand, "Truce?" He asked, Dean shook the hand, and pulled the taller man close,  
"Bare in mind, next time, I have a knife." He told him, his voice completely normal.   
"Oh Dean, are you flirting with me dear?" James asked sarcastically,   
"Not at all, /dear/." He replied seriously. James laughed, unsure of whether to believe him, Cas pulled Deans arm and turned them so their back was to the other couple,   
"Careful, there are laws against that sort of thing here, we don't want to end up arrested, especially if Sam doesn't even know we're here, he won't be able to help us." Dean sighed, and turned back to James and Will,   
"Sorry assh-James." He said, "We gotta go." He started dragging Cas away. Cas paused,   
"Thanks for talking to Dean, I brought him to show him that we're not doing a bad thing. I know he got emotional, but its hard for him." He squeezed Deans hand, "thanks." He smiled. Will nodded,   
"I know how hard it can be." He reached in his pocket, and dug out a crumpled card, "It's my business card, because I run a self-defence training school, but its got my mobile number on, tell him if he wants to talk, he can call me." Cas took it and smiled,  
"Thanks." He gave in to Deans persistent tugging, and walked away.   
Dean slipped his hand more comfortably into Cas'. They walked back the way they had come before, and stopped when they reached the back alley again. Dean backed Cas up against the wall, and pressed his lips to the angels suddenly desperate and greedy, he rested his hands on the wall on either side of Cas' head, Cas' hands came up to grip the sides of Deans head, not even bothering to trace patterns now, just trying to pull his hunter closer as though he was worried that if he let go Dean would disappear.   
They broke apart slightly, Cas ghosted his nose along Deans cheek bone, inhaling his scent of old leather and aftershave,  
"Thanks for today," Dean muttered, "that James was an asshole, but the other guy, Will, he was cool, he wasn't an asshole. It really did help Cas, thanks." He brought his hand down to rest on Cas' cheek, he ran his thumb across the angels cheek bone,  
"I didn't want to be your little secret, that you thought was bad and wrong. I didn't want it to make you unhappy," he pressed a gentle kiss to Deans jaw bone, "and when you see that it wasn't a bad thing, telling Sam would be fine. And I highly doubt it'll be a problem to him anyway." He pressed another kiss to Deans jaw.   
Dean hooked a finger under Cas' chin and pulled his head up so he could, gently this time, press his lips to his angels.   
The wall underneath Deans hand changed from the cool, slightly damp brick of the back alley, to what seemed to be a warmer smooth wall. Dean pulled away slightly and glanced to one side, the crumpled blankets they'd left were on the bed in the motel they were staying at, to their left, to their right was Sam, asleep in his bed, his laptop still on sliding off his lap, showing a webpage of what looked like the research Cas and Dean were supposed to do. Dean looked at Cas guiltily, before pulling completely away and walking around to the other side of the bed. He took the laptop from his younger brothers lap and pulled his shoes off, before flicking a blanket over him and turning the bed side light off. He cocked his head at Cas as he walked to the other side of the room,  
"I feel bad that we didn't do anything, Sam has had to do most of this case on his own." Dean whispered, Cas frowned,   
"Do you regret what we did in its place?" He asked,   
"No! Just that we didn't finish the research before we both ended up sweaty and naked." Dean answered. Cas smirked, "Oh speaking of, I'm cool with all this, mostly, but I think Sam waking up with us both in the same bed would be confusing as hell."   
Cas frowned again,   
"I don't have to stay if you think it will cause a problem." He said, Dean slipped his hand into Cas',  
"Don't be an idiot, I'm saying we should probably get another room together and tell him in the morning." A smile spread from Cas' mouth to his eyes almost as quickly as he pressed his lips to Deans, "Go over to the check in and get another room and pay it to my card, will you. I'll write Sam a note to tell him where we are." Dean said when the broke apart again. Cas disappeared instead of walking. dean rolled his eyes and walked to the table to find something to write on, his mind still on the feeling of Cas' lips against his.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I wrote this as a Christmas present to anyone who read my stories and especially to Zoe, who has watched almost all of the SPN series' in the past 3 months... :3
> 
> I noticed when I reread it that Cas it a little ooc in the fact he's overconfident in the middle, but I've always thought that Cas would be more comfortable with being gay than Dean would be, because angels are supposed to represent the strength in love and stuff :3 And you don't often see Dean being the shy one in the ship (:   
> I said in the tags that its kinda an AU, in that its set in the real world, because the protest thing that Dean and Cas go to actually happened this year (or last year) in the UK (: 
> 
> Merry Christmas guys, see y'all on the other side (:


End file.
